Le Movie Preview: Those Butler's, Mirrors
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Time and Time again, the heaven's sit idly by and refuse to act when demon's appear on the earth below. Never has any soul been so important that an Archangel has been sent to watch over it. But, it seems the ever unfortunate Phantomhive's, have now gained the Lord's grace, as the Archangel Michael comes to protect Cecillia Phantomhive. May continue depending on reception/reviews.
1. Le Movie Preview

Within the small kingdom of London, lies a family of the underworld. The Queen's dogs, her guard dogs. Time ago, they were feared across the underworld of England for their work. A letter from the Queen was all the reason they needed to kill a single man, if not an entire village of cultists. This family had been serving the Royal Family even since the time of the legendary King Authur, a royal long forgotten and overshadowed by rumor as the flow of time mercilessly ravaged the past.

The Phantomhive's. The Queen's Guard Dog's. A family of the shadows, and by default, royalty themselves due to blood relations to the Queen as most higher nobles were. Far in the country-side, they reside within the mist. Their mansion hidden from the world unless directly sought out. But, all nobles can be killed. The Phantomhive's, while masters of the art, never could of expected heaven's wrath. Or, what they had thought was Heaven's wrath. This is but a lie, and the Lord of Heaven knew no judgement for them, as he did not directly interact with the world.

The young Phantomhive heiress had been captured, and sold into a cult. An angel with shoulder length silver hair with cyan trimming stood watching from heaven as they began to sacrifice a child for some demon. A frighting thought if anything, and with this thought in mind, the angel turned his head to the Lord atop his throne. He had been called to save this young girl, meaning this would be one of the ghastly few times heaven intervened with the earth below. But, this had been the fault of heaven. Our own angel had left and began to wreak havoc on the world in the shadows, going as far as to torment the elder Queen in her bad health and feeding her lies.

_Michael__. My Angel of Law. This girl, Cecilia Phantomhive is like many others in the world. Sacrificed for a cult. Need I say more, my Archangel?_

The cyan and white haired angel shook his head, a smile on his face. This was who he was, who he was created to be. The Law Enforcement of Earth and Heaven. He, being one of the Archangel's, and the second most beautiful angel, was very close to **Shekinah**. He held a hand towards God, and gave a graceful bow. The Great King of Heaven smiled, a truly rare occasion in this place. He was truly happy that Michael had not been taken by Lucifer. as Michael became transparent before disappearing as a sphere of light, the Lord sighed at the past.

_Lucifer, my most beautiful angel... I am truly sorry to you, but as with the humans.. your sins are far to large to be forgiven._

The Lord remained alone in his room for a moment, his silent foot steps never to echo as he reached a window within the clouds, looking down to the scene where the worst had occurred as Michael arrived. They had come to late, and the Demon had made a contract with the young heiress, Cecilia Phantomhive. Once more he sighed, but knew Michael would not lose to a Fallen Angel. He would leave it to young Michael and place his trust were it was deserved. As always, the Lord sat in a rocking chair by the window and watched the world as a silent observer and protector.

Michael however, appeared before the demon who had been summoned after he'd slaughtered the human's in the room. A very nude and brutally beaten Cecilia stood behind the demon, her legs shaking while one hand held onto the demon's clothing and the other covered her lower region, seemingly grasping it in pain. Michael's eyes closed, opening again to check if it was true. He knew that it was, but only could hope. The young heiress... had been raped or sexually tortured. He small breasts showed burns, the left one branded by an iron.

Michael began to walk over to the girl, his wings illuminating the area with every step. The demon's eyes glowed a dark and evil red, moving in front of the girl as Michael came closer.

"Do you intend to let the girl you've created a pact with suffer, demon?" His words, smooth and precise as his white leather boots clacked against the stone tiling with every step. Sounds resonating around them as Michael stopped before the demon, who's black hair and look's resembled the late Vincent Phantomhive every so much. _I see. He chose a form familiar to the young girl to appear as. Annoying brother of mine._ Thought Michael as his steps seized before Cecilia, the angel coming down to one knee and a gloved glowing white hand reached out to her, touching her breast and healing it with the holy light and forgiveness only and Angel or God himself could posses. The brand left her, and his hand moved to her lower privates, Cecilia gasped as her body felt warm, the light removing every trace of violation from her.

A hand grabbed the Angel Michael's by the wrist. The hand belonging to the demon and undoubtedly the hand was burning from such power. Then Michael noticed... his own wrist was burning._ How powerful must this demon be to harm me so easily? _Michael removed his hand from the surface of Cecilia's stomach with grinding teeth, the pain bearable but indeed painful as he pulled a feather and flicked it at the demon's head. The demon jumped back and Cecilia collapsed into the Demon's arms as he sped forward to catch his new mistress.

"H-home... please.." came the small and begging voice of Cecilia. She had looked into Michael's eyes and he nodded. The contract could only be removed by the young heiress' will, or by the demon himself. He had plenty of time to convince the young girl to remove it, and to deal with the demon after words. Michael began to walk, knowing the demon would follow due to the order from the young heiress.

Michael led them through the dungeon, releasing many woman and children on the way and purifying them completely of pain and damage doe to their physical body. He sent them home, to appear before their family pure and whole once more. Turning to the demon and his mistress, Mihael sighed before removing his long coat, throwing it to the demon to cover the sleeping and shivering girl.

It would be less than five minutes before they existed the place, Michael burning the mansion atop the dungeon to the ground with a single snap of his fingers. He continued walking, silently but surely making their way to the old Phantomhive mansion's ruins.

"You know... its been an age sense I last spoke to you, brother," came the melodic voice of Michael, turning his head to look into the demon's fallen eyes.

"Yes, well... when one chooses to aid a rebellion and looses, banishment is a normal occurrence for a God who does not wish to kill."

Michael smiled and disappeared, a smirk appearing on the demons face before he disappeared as well.


	2. To Remove or Not To Remove?

Hey all you fans who have these fic's Favorited or followed! I'm removing these fic's that have this update unless a single review requests otherwise. So if you see this, check any fic's you have from me and leave a review saying you want them to stay! I'll be removing their descriptions though and placing a note saying these will be redone in the future.

I encourage you to check my profile to see if there's anything ELSE you want to stay.


End file.
